


dan howell's list of kisses

by danthrusts



Series: phan's list of kisses [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Person, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Sad Ending, Swearing, implied sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthrusts/pseuds/danthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Dan Howell reminisces a few of his favourite kisses with Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	dan howell's list of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on danthrusts.tumblr.com

1.) The First Kiss

“And in that moment, I was just lost in him and his eyes, finding all the different shades in the colour that I once thought was just blue. And I couldn’t stop staring at his lips if I wanted to because they just looked so perfect and so kissable and I had the feeling that if I put my lips against his, they would fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece that had been under my nose for all this time. So I kissed him, and I was right. His lips against mine felt better than any medicine that a doctor could give me and his lips were so soft and warm. It felt so right to have my lips against his and I couldn’t believe that I hadn’t kissed him sooner. I couldn’t believe that this feeling had been right here hiding in the most obvious spot for all these years.”

2.) The “I Do” Kiss

“My lips could not contain the smile that read ‘Phil Fucking Lester I love you so goddamn much.’ as we stood across from each other on our wedding day. I was in black to match my aesthetic and Phil was in a dark blue tuxedo with a very busy, but very 'Phil’ tie. The wedding officiant stood between us rattling off a bunch of words I didn’t listen to because they weren’t as important to me as standing right here with the man that I love at our wedding. Our mothers were wiping tears on their little towelettes they had brought with them in their purses, sad and ready to see their little boys get married to the men they both loved. My mum was gripping onto Phil’s mum’s arm and Phil’s onto my mum’s. They happily cried in unison–and may I say loudly, too. When the officiant asked if Phil Lester took me to be his husband, I held my breath and bit my lip and smiled harder than i’d ever smiled before while he said ‘I do.’ And when the officiant asked me if I took Phil to be my husband, I could hardly get out the words 'I do.’ before he had my face in his hands and he was kissing me like he’d never kissed me before. He kissed me like this was going to be the last kiss he’d ever had with me. He kissed me like this was the start of something new (I hate to use a High School Musical song there, but I kind of had to.). The kiss was special. It made my heart flutter and my stomach do a giant dip and it hadn’t done that since our first kiss. It felt like no one was watching us. It felt timeless. It felt perfect.

3.) The Scare Straight Men Kiss

"We walked along the pavement, hand in hand, on our way to the BBC, when two homophobic white men looked at us in distaste. It didn’t bother Phil and I much, as we were quite used to those looks because of all the assholes in the world, so we ignored the the look that we unfortunately knew all too well as we continued walking, minding our own business, still hand in hand because we were not ashamed to love each other one bit. Until one of the men tapped Phil on the shoulder and told us that we need ‘to go to church.’ because we are ‘committing a sin.’, and that ‘if you don’t love a woman you’re going to be damned to hell!’ which made me laugh really loud. I told him that Phil and I were happy with loving each other and that if I loved a woman, I probably wouldn’t be holding hands with this handsome boy right here. I pulled Phil in by his jaw and kissed him hard on the lips, being sure to add some tongue to maybe cause the homophobic man and his friend to vomit or maybe shrivel up and die from the overwhelming gay. I pulled away after a moment and licked my lips. I chuckled loudly and gripped Phil’s hand in mine before walking away from the two men who were left in the crowd of tourists and locals shocked and disgusted.”

4.) The Home Kiss

“Phil was on his way home from visiting his family up in the North and I couldn’t be more excited about it. I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I was like a child waiting for the ice cream van. When my phone rang that Phil was almost to the train station, I hurried toward his area and waited for him. I felt like I was 18 again, but instead of Phil waiting for me, I was awaiting his arrival. When the train stopped in front of me, my eyes searched the crowd of people for Phil and then I saw the tall pale man with the black hair and I smiled so wide and began running through the crowd of people toward him, my stomach lurching and hungry for his lips to be against mine. I ran into his open arms and knocked my lips against his in a long kiss full of compassion and love. I giggled into the kiss and made sure he knew how much I missed him by kissing him for probably the longest I’d ever kissed him ever.”

5.) The Intoxicated Kiss

“My brain felt a little foggy and I’m sure Phil’s did too, but I knew exactly what I was doing in the back of the cab when I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth hard and he kissed me back harder. His lips were wet and he tasted like vodka and orange juice, while I am quite sure I tasted like whiskey and coke, but the kiss was wet, and messy, and it felt magical. Despite the cab driver who was yelling ‘Don’t get anything on my seat!’ and ‘Kissing in my cab costs extra!’ from the front seat this kiss was definitely good enough to go on the list.”

6.) The Goodbye Kiss

“It was the quickest kiss of all. I kissed him and asked if he still loved me and he replied ‘No.’”


End file.
